


Scarless Tickling (The Relationships are confusing Remix for Ryuutchi)

by cero_ate



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra thinks about scars, nudity, and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarless Tickling (The Relationships are confusing Remix for Ryuutchi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice Cold and Fairly Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170623) by [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi). 



“I didn’t think Bats were nudist types.”

Cass retrieved the orange juice from the fridge, acknowledging inwardly that it was Steph perusing her body and not someone dangerous. Not to her, at any rate. Even as the least trained of the Bats, Steph was still dangerous, if rather unobservant , when it didn’t involve criminal matters.

That couldn’t be helped though; Batman hadn’t trained Steph the way he’d trained the boys, like Cain trained her.

Cass thought about all the times she’d caught Dick doing exactly what she was doing, and occasionally even Tim was too hungry after patrol to even wrap a towel around his waist. She knew that relieved Alfred who worried over Tim, rightly since she’d heard Dr.Thompkins say Tim’s growth was stunted. Cass had asked Barbara about that, and was told it was the plague Tim caught, long before Cass knew him, as well as No Man's Land that kept Tim small, never as tall or muscular as the rest of the bats.So little nutrients right as he hit puberty. His appetite at times concerned Alfred and even Bruce, who was protective of their Robin.

Cass had even caught Bruce wandering the Batcave naked. It was far more rare though, as Bruce was their guardian. According to Barbara, guardians didn’t wander naked where their wards could see them. When that happened, people called Social Services.

She felt Stephanie brush against her as she touched the button to retract the refrigerator. She knew Steph was attempting to be seductive and was flattered at it, but needed more research before figuring out the proper response. There was far more information on how one reacted in a romantic situation between a male and a female than there was between two females but as Steph had informed her they were girlfriends, Cass felt she needed to study how to make girls happy far more intently.

Cass was content with just being with Steph, but Steph seemed to always want more, and it was nice to please her. They were best friends, after all. Babs had explained best friends to her once, and she had observed Dinah and Babs together. Through those observations Cass determined that Barbara was right. And as it seemed to work for a better business relationship when Dinah and Babs were together, Cass was not averse to the change in her own status with Stephanie.

“You've got a lot of scars,” Steph commented, “is that what I've got to look forward to? No, nevermind, that's depressing. Do all Bats learn how to wander around in below freezing temperatures wearing no clothes at all?”

“No.” Cass thought it would be rather stupid to wander around in below freezing temperatures with no clothing on. You risked frostbite and losing your extremities if you did that. Like that stupid movie Barbara had shown her, with the time traveler. That wasn’t even how the Flashes explained how time traveling worked. Cass had yet to come across naked heroes, even when they were just back from time traveling. Robin had not reported to her a lack of clothing when they discussed the time he had time traveled either.

The Batcave, however, was rather warm from all the equipment running in it.

Cass liked her scars. She thought scar-less people were rather uninteresting. Thinking further reciprocal touch was required, she wrapped an arm around Steph’s waist.

“Well, that's good. It's not like I want all the creepy bats to see my goodies, you know. And hell, the big boss probably has cameras everywhere. Perv.” It was far more likely that Oracle would bug everything. Cass already knew Oracle liked to film Dick in the shower, and wouldn’t be surprised to discover there were cameras even in the Batcave for such a purpose.

Cass also thought Steph should learn to be more specific when referring to Bats. After all, there was both Batman and Batgirl.

“We should go out tonight, do a nice sweep of the rooftops. What'dya say? The Bat'll be happy with us, right?” Steph seemed to enjoy the embrace, leaning against her, so Cass assumed So she did that correctly. That was good. Perhaps the films devoted to male/female interrelations could also be used for female/female ones.

Cass supposed she should say something. “You don't have scars?” She stroked along where she knew a few scars were drawn on Steph. After all, Steph was not new to the streets of Gotham.

“Not like yours. That tickles!” Cass was unsure whether tickling was good or bad. It seemed to induce a lot of squirming like it was bad, but the body language read as it was good as well. For now she put it in the good category, and as Steph leaned against her trying to not fall down, she continued to explore these reactions.

“Cass, Cass! Damn, I'm not much of a Bat if I can't keep my composure.”

Thinking back on how she had discovered tickling, as it playfully occurred between Tim and Dick Cass thought it rather normal for someone to react as Steph did. Tim certainly seemed to have a problem keeping his composure when Dick was doing this.

Perhaps it would work better if she assumed the masculine role and removed Steph’s shirt. Girls seemed to like that in the movies so she removed the belt and lifted Steph’s tunic. But Steph did not seem to enjoy that as much. Very peculiar. Steph was making advances Cass had seen on the movies Babs had her watch but she did not seem to want to get all the way naked. Had she missed a signal?

“What the hell was that for? Cass, seriously! If you want me to go naked with you, all you have to do is ask. Don't just go undressing me.” So it was required one should ask before undressing someone. That was not apparent in the movies... she wondered if it was a Steph specific rule. Cass put her arms over her chest, feeling a little defensive. People were weird. Steph now seemed to be trying to stare her down, though over what she wasn’t sure.

“Well, okay.” Cass watched as Steph removed her own clothing. Perhaps that’s what she had wished in the first place? It wasn’t like Cass didn’t know how to remove a Robin-suit. “It's cold.”

She thought Steph needed toughening. It wasn’t actually that cold in the Batcave. The machinery kept it warmer than a normal cave. But then again - Steph probably had not spent much time in normal caverns either. Cass didn’t answer, just offered Steph a hand up from where she’d collapsed to the ground Steph accepted it and Cass went back to touching Steph’s torso. It wasn’t different from hers, just had stretch marks, where Steph had carried a child. Intriguing.

“I don't have the scars you've got. Stop that, it tickles. If you're going to touch, warm me the hell up; it's freezing.”

If Steph wished to be warmed up, she should also engage in touching. Apparently in this encounter, Cass was to take the dominant role. If this were a movie, she would be the male . She wondered how this was determined in a same sex relationship and made a note to ask Barbara next time she visited.

Cass wondered if Barbara or Dinah were the male in their relationship. She couldn’t tell. She did move closer to Steph and wrapped her in a hug.

Apparently this was the correct maneuver. “That works too," Steph commented, leaning her forehead against Cass’s own. That was an odd position. She wasn’t entirely certain why Steph felt the need to do so, but she would allow her this. Perhaps she could/would explain later.

A few minutes later Steph informed her that,“You know, on the Planet of Not-Crazy-Batchicks, this sort of thing is usually followed with a kiss.” Cass frowned at being called a Crazy Batchick. That was sort of rude. Generally that would result in the female of the relationship throwing a hairdryer at the male. But as she was the male, she supposed that sort of reaction would be unfavorable.

Then Steph kissed her, and Cass let her.

This relationship stuff was odd.


End file.
